To Many Wishes To Count
by EliseTheWitch02
Summary: A story about Hermione Granger's seventh and final year at Hogwarts told from her eyes. Strange things are known to happen at Hogwarts who would have though Hermione would be involved? Hermione/Harry!
1. Chapter One: Heading To Hogwarts

To Many Wishes To Count  
  
Author's Note: I do not own the places, or the characters. Everything, but the plot of this story has been cooked up inside the imagination of J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Heading To Hogwarts  
  
  
  
I stood surveying myself in the mirror. I smiled. Happy that I know longer looking like a geeky little girl. My once bushy brown hair now fell in loose curls to the small of my back. My body was no longer gawky and childish, but curvy and feminine. My chocolate brown eyes shone with intensity that would rival even Harry Potter's emerald green eyes.  
  
Smiling, I reread the letter sent by Hogwarts over and over again. It listed all of the supplies I would be needing for my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but it also included another side note, that stated: "Hermione Granger, you have been chosen as Head Girl of Hogwarts". I had been waiting for seven years to read those words, and now that I finally had I felt wonderful. My parent's had been very proud of me, but still I was left with one question, 'Who will the head boy be'? For the note had left out this tiny little detail.  
  
Hearing footsteps moving closer I turned towards the door and said, "Come in!" In walked my mother a smile sparkling on her still youthful face. "How do you always know when someone is planning on coming into your room, Hermione?" my mother questioned with a cheerful laugh. "I head you, that's all," I replied. "Well, I just decided to remind you that we're leaving soon, and you still haven't finished packing," my mother said exasperatedly. This was the second time she had said this now, and it was becoming rather funny. I doubled over in laughter; she just shook her head, and left.  
  
'Well, might as well begin packing,' I thought. Taking out my suitcase I put two black school robes in, my new dress robes, my potions kit, school books, a few muggle outfits, the rest of my school supplies, and lastly my new diary which had a beautiful leather red cover with my name twinkling across it in gold. Each page was crisp parchment, and the lock was not only sealed with a key, but also with magic. I threw in a few spare Quills, and inkbottles. "There, done," I said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Flopping down on my bed I took a moment to rest for packing was a very strenuous chore. "HERMIONE, HONEY!" came the irritated call of my mother from downstairs. I let out a groan, stood, picked up my suitcase, and dragged it downstairs. My father greeted me at the bottom step of the flight of stairs. He smiled, and in his most fatherly tone said, "Honey, you look beautiful!" I blushed, and muttered, "Aw, shucks. Dad you're only saying that because you have to," and then I hugged him. "HERMIONE, COME ONE!" my mother yelled, and honked the horn of the car.  
  
With a laugh, I ran to the front door, and looking over my shoulder called, "Bye dad!" Heaving my heavy suitcase to the car, I lifted it up, and dropped it into the car trunk beside my new cauldron. Shutting the trunk, I looked up and called "CROOKSHANKS! COME 'ERE BOY!" Out of nowhere my gigantic cat came running, I kneeled down, and picked him up. Getting into the car, I shut the door, and looked back at my home as the car started moving.  
  
As soon as the car stopped at "The Kings Cross Train Station" I got out, and removed my suitcase and cauldron from the trunk, while holding Crookshanks tightly. Shutting the trunk with a slam, I heard cars pulling up from behind. Turning around I saw two Ministry of Magic cars. Saying, "Bye mom, love you," hurriedly I lifted my things and ran over to the now parked cars.  
  
Already knowing who was in the car I called, "Ginny! Harry! Ron!" Harry was the first to step out of the car, and I was amazed by how much he had changed. He had grown several inches over this past summer, and was no longer scrawny, but on the contrary well muscled. "Hermione, is that you?" he questioned exasperatedly. So dazed by his looks I took a moment to respond, "Y-yes, it's me," I stumbled over my words ungracefully.  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU LOOK TERRIFIC!" I heard the scream of Ginny sound from behind me. Whirling around I looked at the beautiful, red head, green-eyed Ginny. She was only an inch shorter than myself, now, and her pale complexion contrasted magnificently with her other, bolder, features. She looked as if she could have been a Muggle supermodel.  
  
"Oh, I just love your hair, Hermione! It's so great to see you! I really, really missed Hogwarts, didn't you?" Ginny blabbered on and on. Ron stepped out from behind the first car carrying his own suitcase, and Harry's. He looked great! He was now at least six foot, and was also quite muscled. He gave me a perfect, toothy grin, and said, "Moine? Wow, you changed!"  
  
Ron dropped his suitcases, and we were all hugging before I knew it. Someone cleared their throat from behind us, causing us all to turn face to face with Mr. Weasley, who was now staring at us. "Hello, Hermione! It's nice to see you, but I really must speak with Ron and Harry, it is quite urgent. By the way Ginny, your mother wants to speak to you," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Author's Note: Okay, how was Chapter One? And also what do you think this should end up being, a Harry/Hermoine story or Draco/Hermoine story? 


	2. Chapter Two: Abrupt Meeting On The Hogwa...

Chapter Two: Abrupt Meeting On The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
  
Nodding, I left my three friends to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hauling my suitcase, and cauldron, while Crookshanks hopped after me, I walked briskly through the barrier dividing Platform nine and ten. Passing through the barrier I reach the scarlet colored Hogwarts Express, and hopped through the open door of the last compartment.  
  
  
  
Stridding to the very back of the compartment I dropped my suitcase, and cauldron. Then allowed Crookshanks to hop onto a chair, curl up, and fall asleep. Grabbing my Journal, Quill, and an inkbottle, I was just about to turn around and sit when someone slid the compartment door open. "Why, hello," someone drawled from behind me.  
  
Twirling around I came face to face with a white-blonde haired boy, he had dark laughing gray eyes, and he was rather pale. It was the devil himself. Draco Malfoy, and he had that scowl on his face that made me want to spit at him.  
  
"Oh, it's just the little mudblood, I thought it was a cute transfer student. Looks like I was wrong, but boy look how you have changed," he said while eyeing me up and down. "Oi, shut up ferret, and stop looking at me as if I was an appraisal item," I replied in fury.  
  
"Now, now Granger I would watch who you're talking about if I were you. Wouldn't want to make the new Head Boy mad, now would you?" He questioned tauntingly, and then his words sunk in...Him? The Head Boy?  
  
I stared blankly at Draco Malfoy, my archrival the man I hated the most. Surely, my ears had deceived me, right? This egotistical slytherin couldn't possibly be Head Boy...could he? Please lord, no. Not Malfoy, Harry, yes have Harry be the Head Boy.  
  
Draco who had noticed I had been staring at him asked snidely, "See anything you like, Mudblood? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't date Mudbloods like yourself." I grimaced at his words, clenching and unclenching my fists.  
  
Draco smiled that cocky grin of his, just as Crookshanks leaped at him. "ARGH! MUDBLOOD GET YOUR GODFORSAKEN CAT OFF OF ME!" he screamed. "Crookshanks, stop!" I called laughingly. Crookshanks obediently jumped away from Draco, leaving him with claw marks, and padded over towards me. "THIS ISN'T OVER MUDBLOOD," Draco shouted over his shoulder, and left. 


	3. Chapter Three: Living Through The Ride

Chapter Three: Living Through The Ride  
  
I stared at the compartment door, and when I finally knew that it was safe took a seat, and opened my Journal. I took my Quill out, dipped it into the inkbottle, and began writing:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I really like Harry...God look what I've done a new Journal, and that's what I write as the first thing. Well if I was back home atleast I'd know my annoying cousins wouldn't try to read my Journal. If I just went on and on about how handsome Harry Potter, my best friend, was they'd soon get bored, and lose interest. But really, something must be wrong with me to write that as the first sentence, and it's in ink so I can't very well mark over it, and using even more magic would make this Journal seem less important. I guess I'll just have to make sure no one ever reads this thing, besides myself, ofcourse. Sitting here on this uncomfortable chair on the Hogwarts Express is wonderful, because I know I'll be back to Hogwarts, my second home, soon, and I'll have plenty of time to be with Harry. Ofcourse, bad things come also like Malfoy...  
  
I jumped when I heard someone enter the compartment.  
  
Someone's here, so I have to go. Hermione.  
  
Looking up, I saw Harry smiling at me.  
  
That smile of Harry's always warmed my heart, and made me feel as if I were falling deeper in lo-. I smiled back at him warmly. He shifted his weight to the other foot, and began walking to the back of the compartment carrying two suitcases, he had already set Hedwig's cage down. Wait.two suitcases. I took a closer look, and saw the other suitcase was.Ginny Weasley's. She had enchanted it to have her name shine across the dull front of it.  
  
'They must have gotten together during the summer seeing that Harry stayed at The Burrow' I thought as I held back tears. Harry must have sensed the tension, because as soon as he had sat the two suitcases down, he walked over towards me, sat down beside me and smiled. I averted my eyes so not to look at him. "Hermione, look at me." I heard him say, but still I wouldn't. Hermione, please look at me and tell me what's wrong," He said once more. "N-nothing's wrong," I stuttered forcing the words out of my mouth. "Hermione, I ---," he began but was cut off when Ron rushed in carrying his suitcase, and Pig's cage. Ron was red with anger.something was wrong!  
  
"Ron, what in the world is wrong?" I asked worriedly. I sure hoped this didn't have anything to do with Malfoy, because I just couldn't take it today. "HAVE YOU HEARD WHAT MALFOY'S BEEN SAYING!? HE SAYS HE'S THE HEAD BOY AT HOGWART'S CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SLYTHERIN LYING LIKE THAT! OFCOURSE, I KNEW HE WAS A LYING SCUMBAG, BUT THIS MUCH OF ONE I HAD NO IDEA," Ron screamed at the top of his lungs awakening Crookshanks. "H-he's the Head Boy, but...I got the note for being Head Boy this summer," Harry stated firmly. "You did? I received a not saying that I was to serve as Head Girl at Hogwarts," I mumbled in response. "I KNOW YOUR HEAD BOY HARRY TELL THE FERRET THAT!" Ron screamed once more. "Alright, alright calm down Ron, we'll take care of this once we reach Hogwarts, okay, right now let me go get us some snacks," Harry said playing peacemaker as usual, and he exited the compartment.  
  
I set to calming Ron down for several minutes, and soon his normal color returned. Harry came back in, his arms swamped with Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and many other kinds of wizard candies. We preoccupied ourselves with pigging out on candy, and talking about our summers. It felt like we were in first year again, but I still couldn't shake this Head Boy mix up from my mind. 


	4. Chapter Four: Ride Ends, Feast Begins

Chapter Four: Ride Ends, Feast Begins  
  
Looking around I discovered the two boys had fallen asleep with candy wrappers sprawled everywhere. Laughing, I thought to myself, 'Looks like they out ate themselves, I never believed it was possible.' I reached for my Journal, and Quill just when Ginny popper her head in. Ginny looked around rather surprised. First, staring at all the candy wrappers and her seventeen year-old brother sprawled across two chairs with chocolate smudges on his face. Then, at me leaning over Harry's lap to reach my Journal.  
  
"Um.okay, well I just thought I'd tell you we'll be at Hogwarts soon, so you need to clean up.yeah," Ginny said still gapping, and then turned around and left. I laughed, and set to cleaning up, Muggle Style. Once I had gathered all the wrappers, I stacked them neatly in a pile, and chanted a spelled under my breath the wrappers disappeared instantaneously. "Gotta love magic," I said, then grabbed my Journal, Quill, and inkbottle.  
  
I sucked at the tip of the Quill thinking of how to start off. When an idea came to me, I dipped the tip of the Quill into the Quill into the ink, and began:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We're almost at Hogwarts. Harry, and Ron are sleeping. Probably due to the immense amount of candy they ate. I had to clean up the mess, while feeling sorry and like I would laugh. You see, Ginny came into the compartment and was terrified when she saw it, Ron, and Harry. I bet that Ron will wake up saying he's hungry even though he ate so much. I wonder if he's ever not hungry, though. I didn't eat much because I knew the Feast was soon. But, that's not the only reason I didn't eat much.my very heart and soul are aching to know what Harry was about to say.  
  
I stopped to dip my Quill in the ink once more, and then resumed writing:  
  
  
  
Well, I just heard someone shout, "Five minutes till we reach Hogwarts, get ready to get off "The Hogwarts Express" quick," so I best stop writing. Hermoine.  
  
  
  
I stood, and put my Journal, Quill, and inkbottle inside my suitcase, then grabbed a school robe, and tugged it on over my clothes. Turning around, I shouted, "Guys! Get up!" Thank goodness they were already dressed in their robes. "Mmh? What? Almost at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, and stood up. Ron finally beginning to wake up, groaned and said, "Good, cause I'm starving," I could hear he's stomach growl as he said these words.  
  
I tripped, and fell into Harry when the train stopped abruptly. He caught me, and with ease dragged me to my feet. I flushed as Ron said, "Come one guys, let's get going!" Well all began exiting the train to find that it was raining.no storming. Getting into one of the awaiting carriages quickly I spied all the frightened look First Years being hurried into boats by Hagrid.  
  
After a few minutes of silent riding the carriage stopped swiftly in front of Hogwarts. I jumped out, and was closely followed by Harry, and Ron. As I was pelted by cold water I began running towards the flight of stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, I hurled myself through the door, with Harry and Ron following my lead. Panting, we walked into the Grand Hall, and took our seats at the Gryffindor Table, surprised to find that we were the first students there.  
  
As the Table's began filling up, I scanned the teacher's table for the new Defense Against The Dark Art's Professor. I continued looking for him all through the Sorting. I didn't see a new professor, though the spot simply stood empty along with Snape's seat, strange. Finally, Dumbledore walked into the loud room, accompanied by Professor Remus Lupin! Many gasps were heard from all tables except Slytherin, who just shot nasty glares at the two.  
  
Professor Lupin took a seat, but Dumbledore remained standing, waiting for silence. "Ahem, Students I have three announcements. The first is to welcome back Professor Lupin. As some of you might remember, he taught here four years ago. Now, onto the next announcement, as some of you may notice, Professor Snape is away on a leave of absence he shall be back with in the month, but for the time being, Sirius Black, whose name was cleared last year due to the help of Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, shall be your Professor in Potions," at this everyone cheered in happiness that Snape would be gone for the month, all those except Slytherin, Dumbledore then resumed speaking, " And lastly, afterwards I would like to see the following: Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy in my office. Now, let the feast begin!" and with a "pop" the table was covered in all sorts of delicious looking foods.  
  
Ron dug in straight away, and began eating like a pig. Harry, and I ate rather timidly, though, to worried about the reason we were to meet with Dumbledore, later. "Guys, get ta eating. Don't vorry bout fings," Ron said through a mouthful of chicken. "Yeah, alright," I said and began eating. "Okay," Harry consented and ate fast.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know these last two chapters are really strange, and it will all end up as part of the story, and a tie in! 


End file.
